Fifth High School War
The Fifth High School War is the war between the Izumogakure and the Galactic Eggman Empire. It is the Final Battle for the Kings Next Door and the end of the "Great Eggman Era". Beginning It Began after Devil Greed spreads this to every continent globally and the whole Dyna Galaxy, turns the world's population of children into slaves and Eggman's reign will be permanent. Battle Part 1 After the capture of Izumogakure's Capital by Eggman's Empire, The Izumo Renmants; Kami-Kōbe High School's Armed Faction Alliance, Team Okaina, Team RWBY, and Team Kyoji and the others have discovered Devil Greed's youngest child named Tetramaru awakened from deep sleep. After the Awakening, Tetramaru reminds Paul Gekko of her big brother, Tamakachi that fought the hardships for her freedom. Midway into the tour at the Museum of Heaven Tail, a coalition of Egg Parade Troops attack the Museum while the Egg Fleet starts to increase security around Space and the Egg Galaxy and attack the Izumogakure's Moon base. Hayate then gets ultra alerts from both the conquered Dens and the Moon base. Just as the KND's Sector V, Team RWBY, Team Kyoji and Team Okaina start fighting the villains off, they suddenly retreat back to Konohatropolis. In Space, just as the Moon base is going critical, the Kami-Kōbe High School Fleet and the Halberd II returns to battle the Death Egg and Hayate attends to hop aboard Toshiya's Flagship; Endless, the Super Star Destroyer in between Stickybeard's Fleet and Flagship, Sweet Victory, and the Kids Next Door's Moonbase, drawing all pirate ships to defend the Super Star Destroyer only for Hayate to divert one of the Cannons containing pretzels at the Sweet Victory's cannon, where is spews salt all over the fleet, forcing them to retreat and allowing the Halberd II's captain, Kenta Yunfat to capture Toshiya Gekko. As the KND repair the Izumo Moon base, Hayate was scolded by Numbuh 362 for disobeying orders and responding to the Museum first. Numbuh 1 asserts that the museum is a priority, as it is a monument to Numbuh 0. Numbuh 362 snapped when the attack was a diversion, set by a single super villain who coordinated all their enemies to attack them simultaneously. He only got lucky and since he is so hot headed and acts alone, she gives away his promotion to Global Tactical Officer to Numbuh 86. Then, Numbuh 101 calls to say that he failed to get an autograph, before mentioning the stolen Recommissioning Module, which he considers damaged; Numbuh 86 nervously agrees, but Numbuhs 1 and 362 can tells she is hiding something. Numbuh 86 confesses that the Module is repaired, which she used to recommission Sector V after Numbuh 274 turned traitor. The REVOCS Fleet goes to retrieve the Module from the villains (despite Numbuh 362 and his team's warnings). As the Demi Egg Squadron steps in quietly, both Cree Gekko and Numbuh 1 caught by Cree Lincoln and the rest are captured by Chad Dickson. Father using one of his boogers to activate the Module, restores the memories of his father, who turns out to be the infamous Grandfather himself, making Number One believe that he is responsible. Grandfather quickly usurps Father's position as leader of the KND villains and the Agent of the Eggman Empire, by calling Father a failure and telling him to leave stating that he only brought him back because he can't defeat the KND by himself. Grandfather tells the villains that he will turn everyone who has ever been a kid into a Senior Citi-Zombie and make him mountains of tapioca to refuel him. While at first excited, the villains realize they were kids some point in their lives and try to run away. Grandfather transforms the Toiletnator by holding him with his touch. He infects Mr. Boss and Crazy Old Cat Lady, and quickly, Knightbrace is transformed by Mr. Boss while Grandfather transforms all the villains at the Convention Base except for Chad Dickson (Numbuh 274) who manages soon to escape. Cree flies into Grandfather, and becomes a Senior Citi-Zombie. Numbuh 1 gives up, frustrated at himself that he ruined everything and leaves himself behind, while Numbuh 5 is transformed by Cree trying to protect her comrades and new friends. Soon, Grandfather with his slave army transform a KND Treehouse into a giant Tapioca-Factory where the Senior Citi-Zombie slaves making tapioca pudding for him. Grandfather spreads this to every continent globally, turns the world's population of children into slaves, and transforms two thirds of the Kids Next Door treehouses into tapioca factories in only one hour. At the Moonbase, realizing the severity of the situation, Numbuh 2 tells Numbuhs 362, Numbuh 86, Numbuh 3, and Numbuh 4 he has a device at Sector V Treehouse that can help build new Age-o-tonic Birthday Suits that protect them from the Senior Citi-Zombification. Numbuh 3 volunteers herself and Numbuh 4 to get it at the treehouse, meeting up with Tommy Gilligan, who was later turned into a Citi-Zombie by Toiletnator. While avoiding a zombified Numbuh 5, Numbuh 3 is transformed as well. She tells Numbuh 4 to kiss her in a dark room and manages to transform him through a kiss. As the KND transform one by one, Numbuh 1 quickly becomes hard-pressed to survive as the last active KND member. But with some encouragement from Numbuh 101, Numbuh 1 got up on his feet and decided to track down Numbuh 0, their last chance of hope. Back at Moonbase which is now under attack by Grandfather's Citi-Zombies, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86, and Numbuh 2 try to contact Numbuh 3 and 4, only to find out they were transformed as well. Numbuh 362 orders Numbuh 2 to fix the Birthday Suits without his device and told Numbuh 86 to guard while she fights off with a Citi-Zombie Numbuh 60. Unfortunately, she is infected. Once Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 86 are zombified, Numbuh 362 declares the KND destroyed. As the villains cheer, Grandfather roars that it is not the time to celebrate. The villains point out that he defeated the KND, controls all the world's villains and he has all the tapioca he can eat; Grandfather pushes this off, stating that he must destroy the only thing that could oppose him: the Book of KND before his reign will be permanent. When kids read it, they discover the only thing more powerful than even Grandfather: hope. Grandfather swears that this time, he will destroy the book utterly.Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 begins to track down Numbuh 0 in hopes of recommissioning him with KND Tracker, finally tracking Numbuh 0 to his very own home, and comes to the shocking realization that his father is Numbuh 0. After entering the Treasure Chamber of Coolness, Numbuh 1 recommissions Numbuh 0 and informs him about Grandfather's plans and the status of the entire world. On the move to find allies, Numbuh 0 takes Numbuh 1 to Father's house, where it is revealed that Father is Numbuh 0's brother, making Father Numbuh 1's uncle and Grandfather his actual grandfather. It is also revealed, through the use of the Recommissioning Module, that the Delightful Children from Down the Lane are actually the long-lost Sector Z the numbuh's (0.1, 0.2, 0.3, 0.4 and 0.5), who were kidnapped and permanently brainwashed in a "delightfulization" experiment gone wrong. The Module restores their memories, but will only have a temporary effect (about an hour). Numbuh 1 and Sector Z make their way to the Moonbase while Numbuh 0 and Father stay behind to face Grandfather. Grandfather is glad to see his eldest son but looked down on the other, who attempts to asserts that he's more evil than his brother, only to be blasted by Grandfather. Father then gets angry, recreating his black suit but then chickens out again, leaving Numbuh 0 to deal with Grandfather. Grandfather demands that his son behave for once and asks for him to fetch him the Book of KND; Numbuh 0 and the Armed Faction Army refused to budge. Enraged, Grandfather declares that the only mistake he made was giving his own son a choice and engages his son, slowly agifying him. On the Moonbase, Numbuh 1 and Sector Z manage to defeat the zombified Sector V, and maneuver the moon to face Earth. Unfortunately, Sector Z revert back to their evil selves and attack Numbuh 1. On Earth, Grandfather acknowledges Numbuh 0's impressive resistance but states that he can't stand against him forever; he stands "zero" of a chance; Numbuh 0 acknowledges this, also stating that his son is Numbuh 1. At that moment, Numbuh 1 manages to defeat the DCFDTL, sending them to space in a escape pod, but not before the targeting system is destroyed. Numbuh 1 switches to manual targeting, but it requires four other members to operate. Fortunately, Numbuh 2's suits are able to partially reverse Grandfather's aging effects, and Sector V uses the weapon to literally drop the entire Moonbase on top of Grandfather, just as he found the Book of KND in Numbuh 0's back pocket. Grandfather survives the giant impact, but is lured into the Decommissioning Chamber by Numbuh 0, which results in the both of them getting their memories erased. With Grandfather defeated, the world turns back to normal as the Senior Citi-Zombies transform back into their normal, harmless selves. Part 2 Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are once again trying to keep their birthday cake for themselves but as usual, Sector V will make sure that it won't happen. Numbuh 1 tries to put tracking devices on them but he is spotted. After a short chase, DCFDTL get away along with the cake. Numbuh 362 arrives on the scene to tell Nigel that his sector is no longer in charge of retrieving the cake and they are to be replaced by Sector W (led by her younger brother, Numbuh 363 along with Numbuh 83 and Numbuh 84). With nothing else to do, Sector V returns to their tree-house only to find (ironically) that the DCFDTL and Father had taken over the base with a film crew and were going to eat the cake there out of spite. Things take a singular turn when Father unveils the supposed cake; they find, to their horror, Numbuh 74.239 casually lounging with the cake nowhere in sight. Numbuh 74.239 refuses to give up the cake to either side and states that his purpose goes “beyond the Kids Next Door”. Later, Numbuh 74.239 invited Sector V, W and all villains to the Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn About The Lavatory Amusement Park to announce that he has the cake and he will only give it to the winner of the scavenger hunt he held. While Sector W holds the lead, all the others except Sector V catch up with them. Then they found out that Sector W is going after the highest scoring item in the game, Father's Pipe. Sector V arrives in DCFDTL's mansion not to get Father's Pipe but to rescue Sector W. After a short argument between Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 363 about teamwork, Kandy with the bag of Cheetos gave a biggest CRUNCH, causing Father to wake up and get angry. He was not happy finding them in his house and shouted that. He throws a fireball towards the two sectors which created a deep pit on the floor but missed them. He is later trapped by Numbuh 1 with a weapon called the B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H., buying them time for Numbuh 363 to grab Father's Pipe and escape. But then, Father goes into an uncontrollable rage and transforms into a fiery dragon and freeing himself from the B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H.. Numbuh 1 then inflates Numbuh 5's cap just before Father can stop him, and then he tips over and falls into the deep pit. A singed and dazed Numbuh 363 is asked if he is okay by Sonia. Despite being saved by Sector V and Team Okaina along with Team Cyclone, Team Incarnation and Team Angel, he can only say: "I WON! I got the pipe!". Furious, his teammates turn against him and Sonia gives Father's Pipe and the key to Sector W's fleet of transports to Numbuh 1 and his new friends. They made their way to the amusement park while his teammates hold Father back and show the items they got from Sector W that were given to him, putting Paul Gekko and friends and Numbuh 1 in the lead. Numbuh 1 and the DCFDTL had their final confrontation in fighting over Father's pipe at a log river ride, and the delightfuls are about to finish him off with Nigel's S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. by shouting "IT'S OVER NIGEL UNO!", but Numbuh 1 grabs onto a sign safely with the pipe, while the defeated DCFDTL end up falling down to their presumed deaths at an enormous toilet. Numbuh 1 makes a joke of how the delightful children went to the bathroom together as the log river ride crumbles down. Numbuh One is then okay and wins the scavenger hunt and Numbuh 74.239 shakes his hand with a booger on his index finger. Just then, some sort of mold grows from the booger and encases both Nigel and Numbuh 74.239, teleporting them to a secret location. Numbuh 74.239 reveals that the cake was just a small cupcake (and proceeds to eat it himself), and he claims though it's small, the cake may be DCFDTL's best cake yet. He also reveals that Numbuh 1 is chosen from all KND operatives to represent Earth in the Galactic KND, an organization dedicated to preventing adult tyranny through the universe. Nigel's parents are present and have been temporarily recommissioned so that they can say goodbye. They also reveal that his mom was actually Numbuh 999, the first female operative in the Seventh Age of the Kids Next Door. Shortly after that, the rest of Sector V and the rest of the Ninja Nations (although uninvited) arrive at Nigel's location. Security holds them off at first but they were later allowed to say their goodbyes. It turns out that the tracking device that Nigel was supposed to use on DCFDTL was still on. Also Numbuh 2 says that science geeks know each other's secrets which are the reasons why they tracked him down. He then gave him a bag containing his essentials. Numbuh 5 was then made the new leader of Sector V and Nigel gives his shades to her as well. But then, Father was heard coming to the secret location, but when he arrives, they are already gone. After the scavenger hunt, Toshiya is able escape the Decommissioning and finally used Endless to return to the Eggman Empire. At the base, Eggman throws a party and congratulates for doing his job. Eggman gloats the General Zeong's super laser cannon. At Eggman's invitation, Toshiya was ordered to activate the the General Zeong's super laser. Chad, chained up, begs him not to do it, reminding that his family and friends are still on that planet, and stating that this is not what the Nations stands for. Other operatives from other planets scan in to criticize Nigel Uno, pointing out that a human Galactic-level KND operative has never existed, alluding that humans have never been considered worthy. Only one voice steps in to defend Nigel, revealed to be Numbuh 74.239; a tree-like alien kid who had apparently been masquerading as a human all along. Numbah 74.239 begins to state that there was a famous human operative once, but then stops mid-sentance to adjust the privacy settings, and then his human disguise starts acting up. More voices chip in to argue until a booming, multi-layered voice comes up, stating that only Nigel can make that decision. Shedding a tear, Toshiya activates the General Zeong's super laser cannon that damages at least 20% of the REVOCS fleet that attempted to attack it. Part 4 After Numbuh 1 have joined the Galactic Kids Next Door, Hayate with 20% of his fleet survived the might of the General Zeong and takes Numbuh 5 to destroy an entire teen naval convoy with M.A.R.B.L.E.s before getting one of them to divulge the location of Chickenpox Island. When she is there, she makes two terrible discoveries; Maurice has joined Cree's side and is now evil and the Teens have developed a Chicken Pox Cannon, capable of infecting every single kid at a 'fairground' with the disease, thereby leaving teens three whole weeks to themselves. Hayate reminds Cree and Numbuh 5 of his younger sisters in his time from planet Maxus. Cree Lincoln and Abigail are convinced by Hayate's words to hug and make up. Suddenly, every chicken coop on the island blows up. Cree makes up for Hayate as her rival and worthy opponent and starts the fight between two ninjas but Maurice shouted, "Look out! The Kids Next Door are here!" A M.A.R.B.L.E. then hits her, knocking her into the flock of chicken, before being sucked into the cannon. Without anyone besides Numbuh 5 and Hayate realizing, Maurice changes the course of the cannon and aims it at the pep rally at Cree's high school. He then reveals that some special agents, like him, who are completely loyal to the Kids Next Door are allowed to remain operatives, but must pretend to join the Teens and spy on them from the inside instead. However, he tells her that she can't tell anyone, even if they are in her sector. He advises that if she plays her cards right, she may be asked to join them. Numbuh 5 then leaves as Maurice destroys the cannon. Just then, Sector V arrives to rescue her, having received her "distress call" (which had been sent by Maurice). As they depart with the REVOCS Fleet an exploding Chicken pox Island, Numbuh 3 berates Numbuh 5 (who is in tears) for running around with the chicken pox. Part 5 In the Tree House of the Kings Next Door; based on Operation Q.U.I.E.T and Operation: C.H.A.D., at the evening, the Toilenator tries to attack the Teens Next Door. His attempts, however, are thwarted by Paul Dickson's security system, which he has apparently been up working on for six days. After Cree Gekko drags him to bed to sleep before going to the Moon Base for an award on the system the next day, she tells the rest of Kings Next Door to keep it quiet as to not wake Paul. However, it doesn't last long. When Hayate turns the television on, its volume startles them all, and he drops the remote, losing it under the couch. Cree soon turns the television off. Suddenly, they hear fireworks and Lizzie's voice calling for Nigel, who apparently had a date with her. They douse the fireworks, and soon send Numbuh 4 from Kids Next Door disguised as Nigel with Lizzie. Christopher Gekko then wonders why Lizzie was not repelled by Nigel's security grid, then Hoagie points out that it's off. He tries to turn it back on, but it requires an access code. Numbuh Sanban says she'll ask Nigel what it is, but Cree immediately stops her. Hoagie then attempts to enter the code, only to have the machine yell out "incorrect code!" and blare out a loud alarm. Cree stops it by unplugging the machine. Suddenly, they hear a knock at the door. Kuki opens it to find Laura Limpin as a Skunky Scout trying to sell KND lollies. She immediately refuses and slams the door in her face, causing Laura to become very angry, and transform into the Big Badolescent. She quickly "persuades" them to buy all of her lollies, and leaves. A few minutes later, the Common Cold comes in through the ceiling, and while announcing himself he starts to sneeze. Hayate quickly jumps to cover his mouth and nose to stop the noise. Mega Mom and Destructo Dad along with Stickybeard bursts from inside the tree house, asking if they want to spend some "quality time with Destructo Dad!" A moment after that, Stickybeard is seen, about to swing through a closed window. Cagali pushes the wooden board keeping it shut out of the way, just as he is swinging through. He soon sees the Skunky Scout lollies and helps himself to them, being scolded by Bianca to eat quietly. All of the Kids Next Door operatives except for Numbuh 274, fell asleep. Then Professor XXXL blasts through the wall, stating that he has finally made the perfect snow cone.He is also shushed, but Lizzie returns with Wallabee, who was still disguised as Nigel, is covered in kisses and is a mess, stating that "Numbuh 1 owes him big time." Numbuh Armada begins to tease Wallabee about his "date", singing "You're Lizzie's boyfriend! You're Lizzie's boyfriend!" Wallabee denies it, and begins to chase her aroud the tree house, both yelling. Enraged by this quieting conflict, Chad reaches into his pocket. Mega Mom and Destructo Dad cower, but instead of a 2x4 technology weapon, Chad pulls out a cell phone. Lizzie immediately tries to grab the snow cone from XXXL, and the whole treehouse breaks out in noise. A sudden hush comes over them all when they see Paul Dickson walking out of his room, apparently sleepwalking. After he gets his drink and leaves the bathroom, the Toilenator is seen coming out of the toilet, prepared to attack Nigel, who is still sleepwalking. Cree uses XXXL's snow cone to slip him up, catching him on a pillow with Armada. Cree quietly states that it was a close one. Part 6 Based on A Poached Ego in Pokemon, revealing to be a cage full of injured Ekans and Koffing, learning they were captured by a poacher. Numbuh Genesis has to bring Zygarde to take out the cage and easily knocking the Fearow onto the cage and electrocuting it. Other Kings Next Door operatives opens the cage, freeing the Ekans and Koffing out. Rico is about to capture them, but Zygarde attack him with Land's Wrath. Rico sends his Pupitar, who evolves into a Tyranitar but Zygarde defeats it with Land's wrath too quick for Tyranitar too use Hyper Beam. Officer Jenny and the Pokemon Trainers came in time, so Rico is arrested. Based on Ryuko's revolt in Honnoji Academy in Maxus, Ryūko Matoi, a delinquent transfer student who has been drifting from school to school searching for clues about her Rending Scissors. Shortly after her arrival at the school, Ryūko reunites with Mako Mankanshoku who outlines the basic hierarchy of the academy and Student Council President, Kenta Yunfat aka "Numbuh Revelation" stands undisputed at the top of the academy's power structure. As soon as the opportunity presents itself Ryūko recklessly confronts Kenta, stating that she is looking for the giant scissor blade, only for her confusion turns to shock when "Numbuh Genesis" has the broken rending scissors. "Numbuh Genesis" confirms that it is destroyed by Zygarde's land's wrath, sending Ryūko into a rage. As Ryūko Matoi angrily goes into a furious attack, Hayate intercepts the attack and recently tells her that Aikurō Mikisugi was killed by Dr. Eggman along with the Nudist Beach members. The boiling blood of Ryūko's rage has an adverse effect on Senketsu, causing him to be revived and consume her, resulting in a monstrous form. As Toshiya attends to attack the Ryuko's reborn Senketsu with the Super Star Destroyer, Mako manages to literally slap Ryūko to her senses and bring her back to her normal self, saving her life. A few days later, as Ryūko is recovering from her battle, Hayate is pleased with the resurrected Kamui from blood loss. Dr. Eggman prepares a raid on the moon base based on the data from Ryūko Matoi's battles. Meanwhile, Ryūko continues to sulk over losing control of Senketsu and is unwilling to wear him. She is approached by the Shinjirō Nagita who pleads her to join the fight against the Eggman Empire but she refuses. The next day, Mako Mankanshoku gets roped into the raid trip for distributing Shinjirō's underground newspaper. Encouraged by Senketsu, Ryūko puts him on to help Shinjirō, who reveals himself to be the member of the Eggman Empire. Unable to fight at her full strength out of fear of losing control again, Ryūko is defeated by Toshiya Gekko in his own Egg Carrier. Shinjiro in the Endless takes all but of Senketsu's scraps so that they may be burnt into dust and never return. With all of the scarps of Senketsu gone, Eggman mobilized his General Zeong and launched his fleet to invade Nations Next Door's Moon Base which were foiled by the new heroes of war, Kings Next Door. Based on Star Wars the New Hope and Operation: E.L.E.C.T.I.O.N.S., Shinjiro usurp power over the Moon Base. Lyon has a conversation with Chad Dickson and it is discovered that he have made a deal with Hendry Middle School. Lyon made that they'll use the kids as slaves for the teens and Lyon wants get promoted to grand master of the Eggman Empire. Hayate discovers this plot and reveals this to all of Gallagher Elementary and the students are angry when they hear this and after the hall monitors hear this they take Lyon to the detention cell. Once the students of Gallagher Elementary are glad Lyon is out of office, teens of Hendry Middle School approaches the moon base students and they all run and panic while Numbuh Genesis, Sanban and Fleet try to calm them down but still continue until Numbuh Chris stops the panic and tells them the DCFDTL played the grades against each other so they can become eighth graders, thus having a battle with the teens approaching Hendry Middle School. The school uses battle bikes to attack the teens. The teams are split into grades. Thus starts a epic Star Wars Death Star battle as there is a target to hit thus leading to victory. Soon, the leaders of the grades, bikes are broken meaning they can't get in the school. Numbuhs 3 and 4 land in the swimming pool. There are also drinking fountain guns in Hendry Middle School that resemble the Death Star's turbolasers, which took out several kids. The third grade is the second-to-last ones to fall and the closest and maybe last ones are, Numbuhs Genesis and Fiora as they battle for they're lives and are attacked by Chad, and two other teens. Hayate sacrifices himself, bashing into Chad's cronies, thus leading to the climax. shoots a tennis ball at the target, the principal's office. The ball misses and Chad celebrates, but isn't careful and slips on the tennis ball from Numbuhs Fiora and Genesis thus crashing into Principal Hendry's office. The principal explodes in anger and his voice in so loud, it collapses the school. Meanwhile, Numbuh 2 tells the the team that he did all he could and it is revealed Numbuhs Fiora, Genesis, Chris and Sanban made it out of the school before it collapsed. Part 7 Based on both Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y. and Operation: C.O.L.L.E.G.E., Numbuh Paul inds out that a college has accepted a kid and he suspects that the adult there want to take his brain. The rest of the Kids Next Door Operative on ice accept for Sector V, Chad Dickson and the others wants to spend some time at the beach so they don't go with Numbuh Paul. Upon arriving, Numbuh Paul finds Professor XXXL and his plans backfire. Rather than stealing his brain, the professor reveals that he really only needed Nigel to test his snowcones. He couldn't do it himself because he is prone to brain freeze from ice cream, to which Numbuh Paul happens to be immune to. After tasting various snowcones without the intended result he gives him the last flavor. Numbuh Paul's brother and Chad, are fighting and other KND kids rush in and Numbuh Genesis and other Kings Next Door Operatives including his brother rescue him and Numbuh Navy was transported to KND Antarctic Prison, Numbuh 1 escapes and suspects the treaty is a trap. This is confirmed by Chad who admits that it was trap. Chad then sabotages the prison ship and is forced to drag Numbuh 1 along, since they're handcuffed to each other. They arrive at a mini-mart in the middle of nowhere, which Chad reveals is actually a teen base. Discovered by the other teens, angry that Chad showed Numbuh Navy their hideout, Chad and Numbuh Navy commandeer a bike to fly to the final battle between the Kings Next Door's Fleet and the Eggman Empire's General Zeong. The intensive final battle begun and the Delightful Children From Down the Lane's spirit arrived with the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine and attack, a long and destructive battle follows but the Delightfuls win this time and, once they had so, Professor XXXL's Machine have crashed into it and the crash destroys the machine causing the Island in Space to completely fall to Dens ending the Kids Never Die's "Nightmare" once in for all. Up top, Numbuh 1 and Chad continue to brawl and argue more. Numbuh ask Chad why he couldn't just leave the KND gracefully and that he and all the others looked up to him, but Chad yells out that's not his problem. reminds him that Chad was the best there was, causing the latter to get enraged and yell he still is, as he tried to punch Numbuh Paul's brother, Numbuh Paul rushes in and ties Chad's shoelaces (Oldest Trick in The Book) causing him to fall off but grabs on to the ledge and climbs back up and Numbuh Genesis has gun at him to rescue him. Sector V then appears in a ship, as Numbuh 5 tells Kings Next Door not to do it. Numbuh Armada and Numbuh Splinter-Cell asked why, because, as a sudden surprise: Chad is one of them. Chad is revealed to be a Teen Operative. Part 8 As the Armed Faction Fleet combined with the Kings Next Door ships, Dens Federation Ships and the Revocs Fleet Ships to make a hasty assault on the General Zeong. broke off the attack as he correctly surmised the shield was still up, leading the Halberd II and T-65B X-wing fighters peeled away just before hitting the shield. The Little Fleet take evasive action, and that Green Squadron sticked close to holding sector MV-Seven, when one of his controllers informed him of the appearance of enemy ships in sector 48. As calculated by Eggman, the Egg Fleet composed by more than eleven Star Destroyers, more than a hundred GEATHJERK Federation warships, twenty Egg Zentraedi ships and the Flagship, Super Egg Providence and two super star destroyers ever assembled, shooted out from their hiding place behind the moon, each one unleashing a swarm of TIE fighters, including TIE/LN starfighters, TIE bombers and TIE Interceptors against the Izumo's combined power. At the same time, the starfighter wings on rearguard mission (like Blade Squadron) had orders to cancel their mission and were reassigned to attack the Imperial fleet. Eggman witnessed the firepower of the fully armed and operational Death Egg and destroyed 30% of the Little Fleet. Taken aback by the attack, and with ships unable to repel firepower of that magnitude, Numbuh Ackbar issued the order to prepare their retreat. However, Numbuh Calrissian convinced the combined fleets to continue the fight, and protect the cruisers by moving them as close as they could to the Star Destroyers, and engage them at point-blank range, hoping the Death Star wouldn't dare shoot into its own fleet. With the Shields shut down thanks to Kenta Sakuramiya, and order the start of the capture of Dr. Eggman and shut down the General Zeong's main reactor. The Halberd II and the White Fox along with the Great Fox went first into a huge trench then the huge tunnel combined with Arwings and other star fighters as they soon reached the the main reactor. the Great Fox uses the Ion missile to disable the General Zeong's main reactor. The Halberd II and the White Fox along with the Great Fox made it out with Dr. Eggman captured with the effective ending the final battle and the Dyna System had been saved. Aftermath After Dr. Eggman was captured by the Kings Next Door, Numbuh Splinter-Cell and the other Kings Next Door Operatives celebrate the victory that the Great Eggman Era has ended. Chad shouts to the skies that there is no Splinter Cell, as "they" used that as a red herring to cover their tracks. Numbuh Infinity appears saying "That's enough, Numbuh 274." He walks over to Chad and tells him that Numbuh Paul will know what he's been chosen for in due time. As for them, their respective positions have been compromised and they must return to base. So they both pick their noses and vanish not to be seen ever. With the release of Dr. Eggman along with Lyon by Toshiya Gekko, Eggman, stating that he still wants to take over the galaxy. Category:Wars Category:Events